demigods untied
by schrockie
Summary: Are you a PJO author with a demigod character? Ever have trouble understanding what it feels like to be dyslexic? Are you dyslexic? If you answered yes to any of these questions, this is the story for you! Explains and bust your common myths what is like to be dyslexia. From a real person with dyslexia, the answers you need to write better.
1. Chapter 1

_ Author note: I am teen dealing with dyslexia. I feel sometimes here, characters that are dyslexic could be written better. If authors understood more about it, they would be able to write better. So I decided to help educate people and bust some common myths. _

Most authors on fan-fiction are not dyslexic. They do not know really understand it. I don't mean to offend any one with this. But I think as a member of the dyslexic community, someone needs to speak out. I'm really doing this to inform people. Honestly I believe these people don't know any better.

First off I would like to say, a realistic dyslexic character is not some idiot who can't read or spell. They are a person who _STRUGGLES,_ with those.

** Some overused themes...**

_Teachers hate me and are always yelling at me, but really it's not my fault. I'm dyslexic._

Okay, first off, unless every single teacher your character has ever had is a monster; they will have at least one teacher that they somewhat like. Secondly, don't have your character use dyslexia as an excuse for not trying.

_No one in the cabin could read the letter, as they all were dyslexic._

One surprising fact about me is that I can read and I'm dyslexic. I mean ,it's a miracle that I can type and sit a chair at the same time, **_Right_**? 

WRONG. If you think that, you've got problems that I can't help you with . If your character struggles with a few words or has to use a card to read, good!(I applaud you.) Having a character struggle over words, happens all the time Having a character unable to read, is not only ignorant but very offensive.

_Jane picked up the newspaper, however, due to dyslexia she could not make out a word. All she looked at were the pictures._

Reading for some people is harder than others. But unless Jane is in second grade she should be able to read words like : stop, go , he, she, cat, dog, it, the, love, book, etc. Please stop having characters unable to read the newspaper. I just looked at the pictures when like I was five. Even when I was in first grade I could pick words out off things likes newspaper, magazines, and billboards.

** Now on to attitudes...**

_Jane stopped trying in school, it was just to hard being dyslexic and all. _

It's one thing to have character who doesn't put much effort in to anything. However if they are always giving a hundred and twenty-seven percent in everything else, maybe you need to change the way they view school.

_Going all summer with out having to read anything was so much fun. _

Seriously, they didn't read anything? Not even a bathroom sign or a note from home? And just because reading can be a bit more challenging, doesn't mean they have to hate it. I like to read. I mean,I am on fan fiction for that reason.

_I hate being dyslexic, I want to be like every one else, Jane thought._

This one isn't used that much, but when I read it, it really makes me cringe. Okay one, I love who I am. All of me, that includes me being dyslexic. Secondly, 'everyone else' has their vices and rough spots. Don't assume that when someone is dyslexic, that they want to change it. If I would find a story on fan fiction that the main character is dyslexic and proud of it, I would be able to die happily.

**We're not all mad at the world and God...**

_Jon hated everyone in his school, all the people who could read so well. Jon wanted to kill them all._

There is a lot wrong with this one. For starters, being the only person having dyslexic in the school? Nope, unless your character is home schooled or goes to school with, like, eight other people. (Yeah, that's not happening.) Second off, yeah, there are people who hate the world and people at school and are mad at God. They have reasons for their hate. Does Jon hate everyone at school because they're a lot of selfish jerks who bully him? Thirdly, not all dyslexic people are outcast. We have friends and are social.

** How they let other people know they're dyslexic...**

_Jane's mom sent with her a note to school explaining she's dyslexic and she shouldn't have to read out loud and do any reading at all. _

No school in the world would believe an note like that, let alone follow it. Not to mention that you take a teacher-recommended test to prove that your are dyslexic is given in like first grade. Not reading out loud? You still have to do it. A teacher might make them do less, but not skip it all together. Skipping reading is absolutely impossible in a school setting.

_At the start off the year Jon told all his teachers that he was dyslexic. _

No teacher is going to believe that story either. The school has student information, such learning disabilities. The teacher at the start of a term might pull the student aside and give them instructions for the term, but not the other way around.

_Jane told Mike, her crush, that she was dyslexic and would need help in class._

Really? Trying to use it as a pick up line? Its kinda personal and can be embarrassing (when you're in high school), so most teens don't go around screaming it.

**Note: there is a huge range of dyslexia. Some people struggle more with numbers some more letters**_. _**I'm somewhere towards the middle. Numbers and letters both can and do mess me up. **

** Insight on how their (my) brain works... **

_He stared at the page, watching the words spinning all over the place. Jon couldn't make out anything. _

Yes in some ways it works like that. Long pages of small text single space ( for me at least) it all seems to run together.

For example you might read: Patty plays ball for North Eastern High.

At first I I might read : Battyqays pal for EasterNorth hing.

It's not that I can't read, it that I have to re-read things, quite often. It takes more time for me to a page of text than you ( most likely). If really want your characters to stand out in school, have them read with a card. ( Free cookies for life if you character reads with a card)

_The teacher passed back Jon's essay: he earned a forty-three percent. Jon had misspelled twenty-four words. _

Spelling is so much harder for some who had dyslexia. (Spelling is my second worst part of writing with grammar still in the lead. Spelling in English makes absolutely no sense to me.) There are a thousands rules in spelling, and you have a million rule breakers.

_** Example:**_

_** You see the word, **who **and **how **at glance as two completely different words. When you read and write the place of the W is not interchangeable. **_

_** I can see and spell who and how. In a sentence however my brain may do this.**_

__ Who was your trip? **When it really says** How was your trip? ** See how that can be a tad bit confusing? **

** I really hoped you learned something by reading this and somewhat enjoyed it. You can tune in next time for more common myths about dyslexic demigods and spelling , grammar and IQ's.**

** Okay, there are so many good authors on fan-fiction who can write such good stories and create loveable human characters. In the Percy Jackson books none of that changes, except now most of your characters are dyslexic. So they're misrepresented in some ways on that matter.**

** You may think well it's just a fan fiction why should I care? I beg you please do! I've had so many of my friends ask questions about dyslexia from what they read here. **

_Thank you for reading please review if you learned something or if you yourself are dyslexic and what you though on this story. Again I _**_Really didn't want to offend anyone or diss anyone's story and your characters that you've worked so hard on. Please tell me what you thought._**


	2. Chapter 2

_ Thank-you everyone who reviewed, those made may day. Really when I posted that I thought I was just going to get flamers. I hoped you saw the world a bit differently after reading that chapter. Really I want to try to help people understand this so they are more informed. I don't mean to offend anyone, or poke fun at your story. _

**The way we think, and better ways to write it...**

_Jane thought, Oh my gosh! I simply can't wait to try the rock wall. It looks so challenging, but I know I have the skills to clime the wall. Everyone else in my cabin has successfully reached the top. Why should I be any different? _

First off, we dyslexic's think pretty much think in all 'pictures' aka imagery. The speech part like, words and sentences; in our brains don't appear unless we're being actively engaged. So if I'm not talking to someone or writing. My brain just doesn't form sentences. Instead I see pictures. I would see the rock wall and see (remember) how everyone else has made it to the top. Then I might see ( in my brain) the rock wall and think of the best way to clime it.

_Jon's mum sent him to fetch a few things from the shop. Jon being dyslexic, he could read the labile on the packages. So Jon bought the wrong type of chocolates._

When my mum tells me to pick up something, I don't walk into a shop and can't read the labile and buy the wrong thing. I know what cereal we eat, by looking at the box. The stuff on the box doesn't really change. Secondly I can read.( We have are struggles, but we can shop!)

_As Jane drove to pick up Percy, she almost got hit by a car. Jane being dyslexic couldn't read the stop sign._

Not reading the stop sign? Really? Every four year old , knows what a big red hexagon means on the road. Reading gives us troubles , not thinking. To make up for not reading everything, we have a really good memory of common signs and things like traffic sign and remembering speed limits.

_Jane broke Jon's heart; Jane dating Percy really upset Jon. With his sorrow, Jon wrote poems to get him through._

I am really the only dyslexic person I know that writes other than for school/work. We've been told by: are peers, teachers ( through poor and low grades) and are selves that we are bad a writing. Our outlet's to world isn't not posting on facebook ( twitter, blog etc) or really, any type writing. We show the world who were are and how we feel by: artwork, music, fashion, sports, dancing, jogging, speaking to a friend and more. A person with dyslexia isn't any less of a person, we just communicate differently. Understanding that a person (or characters) that are dyslexic. We march to a different beat , that's is just who we are.

** English, Spelling and Grammar. Oh my...**

The whole written English confuses me. I mean we have words like dog. Everyone knows what a dog is. Then we have words like the. What is a the? There are no pictures of The's. The is not a movement or an attitude. Grammar is even worse. In my minds eye every three words I should use a comma.

_Percy and Jane had so much in common, they both couldn't write essays or spell. _

Sadly this one is almost always believed by people, even teachers. (Never say never, can't or always.) I can write essays, and (one of my classmates who is dyslexic) can for the most part understand and read what I write. Two is you don't have to have a dyslexic person paired with a dyslexic person. They can date a 'normal' person or not, really it's the authors call.

My essay example

Het yuong horse can stand up atgter won hor.( when in reality I wanted to say: The young horse can stand up, after one hour. I do this almost every sentence I write so I have go over and over my work.)

Punctuation and the right grammatical tense still make no sense to me. I told a tutor once, that language was like a code I didn't have the key to. I understand that phoenix and I know the alphabet. But using them in English really only helps like sixty percent of the time. With words like phone, and will-o'-the wisp. Phoenix can only do so much with spelling( when writing by hand).

**IQ's of dyslexia...**

_ Jane is retarded when it comes to school, she's failed so many classes._

This is one is super offensive, I mean really? Your grades are not a measurement of how smart you are. Dyslexic people think 'out side the box'. We're more creative and some of the most gifted people in the world. I personalty believe every one is smart ,wonderful and gifted in something. Society just rewards some people for being book smart; more than they would a awesome dog trainer. Its not fair or right, but that's what happens.

_Because of Jon's issues, he's a dyslexic, he could barely get a GED._

Yeah this one is pretty bad... being dyslexic is **Not **a mental issue! Seriously quit letting you characters be lazy and not put forth effort. Whats worse is blaming it on dyslexia. Please stop using that as a crutch in stories. There are so many people who worked their tail off to pass high school don't diss them.

_ Jane hoped every day that someone would find a cure for Dyslexia, it just so terrible._

There is not a 'cure' for dyslexia, but its not like AIDS. Jane isn't going to die or lose body parts from it. Stop acting like its the end of the world. Millions of people deal with it everyday. Yes ,it sucks when you can't read an email. Or it takes you an hour to use a dictionary, but its part of this character. They have to find ways to cope with it.

** Okay that's all the myths I can bust for one day. Thanks You so much for reading and Please review, tell me what you thought. If you have in questions feel free to ask and I'll answer them in my next up date. I hope you thought of something a bit differently while reading this. **


	3. Chapter 3

_ Author note : Hey guys me again, you reviews mean so much to me! Thanks again! I want to break a few more stereotypes today! _

**Bits and pieces that don't have one they fit in category …**

_ After Jon had been claimed by Zeus, he was under his father's protection. Hera couldn't have him killed, so she cursed him with dyslexia. Jon was given a quest to try to be normal again. _

This one is bad. First its a terrible Mary Sue. ( and I normally enjoy them, within reason.) Two you don't wake up on day and just become dyslexic. It not like cancer that you can get at any age. As lady Gaga says you're born that way. Its not a curse, think of it as blessing. Dyslexic people can watch movies in their head. ( sorry if it makes no sense.) We have like a three D imagination, it's pretty awesome!

_ The gods hate me, they gave me dyslexia. So I only read in Greek._

Please stop with moaning and crying about it, in you stories. I can type and write and read! Make your character enjoy it. They're probably super creative and think of unique ways to solve problems. Really they only read in Greek? What do the do during the school year or when their mom writes them a letter? (This one makes no sense to me so I am going to stop ranting now)

_Oh gods! Jane thought, I can't read this!I'll just have to ask Grover how much it is to buy these Jelly beans._

We are not illiterate! Just have Jane buy the freaking jelly beans. Stop have being dyslexia has you character's only flaw. Is part of who they are, not something that will get them killed. If you are writing a story where you have a perfect person but their dyslexic change your character! We are people too, not aliens from Volcan.

_ Please write you stories with these in mind. I really enjoy reading fan fiction, because you guys are such good writers. The stories here are so real and creative( bar Mary sue ). I did this to help educate people and could probably go on until the world ends. I think this is a good stopping point for awhile. If you need to have something explained or someone writes something incredibly stupid, I am going to post about it. I try not to rant write ,but we'll see, please review and tell me what you think!_ **XXX love and free cookies to anyone who reviews**


	4. Chapter 4

_ Hey guys, I have this week pretty much all off work. Only have to work one day! So I going to answer your questions as much as possible. Thanks so much for your reviews! (I owe some people a lot of cookies)_

I had some reader questions on noise and how it brothers me so here I go.

** Noise, reading and comprehension...**

_ Jane threatened to stab Percy if he made one more noise, while she was trying to read._

__Is it usually harder to interpret words and sentences when there's a lot of noise going on around you? Like, is it harder to focus on unscrambling the words? Asked by PercabethAndZEBRAS WTF

You have a really good question! (The answer is probably going to confuse you... sorry) My italicized mocking thing for once is actually partly true. If I'm reading for school work, something really hard. Shakespeare for example, yeah noise is awful. This is something that I can't muddle through, like I can when making cookies. ( I know I'm going to need; eggs, milk, flour, etc.)

What I mean is, I need to be able to read each word and ' sew a story ' with the words. I can't skim through a book and get the main points. Reading is most like a chore for me, I enjoy the

stories. The actually reading is what I dislike. Imagine looking at word search every time you started a new page. Fun right?

A noisy class room for taking a test is a nightmare. If the class is loud, I can't focus on the words. Lack of focus for me, normally means a pretty bad grade. Even if I studied, I need to be able to know what the questions are. ( For the love of all things holy, please shut up during test!) So yes, for things that are important, I need it to be quite. If I'm reading a magazine or a recipe I can lesson to some music. Talk to a friend, or have the television on.

**Extra school information**

If you ever have students leave a class room during a test to take it somewhere else. Its not that they are cheating. We just need it to be pretty quite. So we can think straight. Some times if the super small is weird, we'll have to ask a teacher what the test says.

** I hope this whole thing made since, and maybe you can understand a little more of how our brains work. **

** Cursive, weird text on important things and black boards...**

_ In Jon's super fancy hand-writing, he wrote a letter to Jane telling her who much he loved her. Jane however thought it was gross and burned it. Jane only had love for her soul mate, Percy. _

This is an answer to Starkid Rocks. Who asked does fancy writing like cursive tough to read?

Good question this is answer in my mind makes more since. First off I hate cursive so much. Its like are you to lazy to pick up your pen between letters? (My apologies if you write in it, sorry guys). I personalty view any teacher who make students write in cursive or uses it themselves. As an evil monster, who wants to eat half bloods. When a person writes something really important on the board, why does it look like spaghetti? They went to college, shouldn't they be able to write? ( sorry about my little rant.) I can't barely read my own name in the Fancy wedding stuff ( look at a diploma, that really swirly stuff). You want me to come to your wedding? One I can get someone to read it to me, but I just think cursive needs to be more readable. ( A teacher literally worked with me for a year, so I can pick out the letters now. Still its really hard.)

** I can not read Cursive for wedding invitations or on magazine covers. Weird text in general messes me up. **

This is stupid. You're all smart people. Why do you have write things about your life invents that look like this?

Yeah , any of those are bad. The funky print on T- shirts is pretty bad too. Moral of this story, write so everyone can go to you wedding. Girls, I have no idea why you do this. Here I go, you make you writing 'pretty' and 'cute'. With swirls,extra loops and random little other things. Dresses are pretty, puppies are cute. And I can't read you hand writing, so sorry if I miss your wedding or your sweet sixteen.( more ranting)

Okay I'm working on the whole reading cursive thing, but please print. I really am working on this but its hard and the letters just get so messed up.

**Sorry for making fun of you hand writing, really I know you're all good people.** If you have questions or are confused on something feel free to ask! I'll answer them to try to help you! As always **please review** if you learned something and tell me what you think on this chapter! As always love and bunnies to anyone who reviews

**PS: sorry if I got your names wrong or questions not right. My computer decided not to cut and paste. **


End file.
